Aidan's Story
by Ali-Kun
Summary: You know that white-haired mechanic on the Maplestory website that's not in the game? Who exactly is he? What's his story? This is the life of a young boy named Aidan, from his childhood to where he is now, a veteran mechanic of the Resistance. *This story is basically the written version of the Mechanic in Maplestory Live, so I own pretty much nothing*


**Me: And another fanfiction, this time Maplestory, my latest addiction! :3**

**Aidan: With me as the main character! **

**Me: Yup. This comes from Maplestory Live, where if you choose Mechanic, you live the life of a certain white-haired mechanic. His name is somehow Rei, but I DUN CARE HE LOOKS THE SAME AS THE PERSON IN DA WEBSITE AND EVERYONE USES THE NAME AIDAN ANYWAYS -3-**

**Aidan: Ali doesn't own Maplestory or Maplestory Live. There. Nor does she own most of these words/characters.**

** ~LOLOLOLNOMLOLOLOLNOM~**

"You're not even worth the effort! Don't you ever cross my path again!" a white haired boy named Aidan yelled, firing off another bullet for a good measure at the annoying Black Wing wannabes.

"Aidan, are you okay? That was rough," a young, white haired mage named Aria said, her aqua eyes full of concern.

"It's nothing I can't handle! And what do you care? You're the one hanging around with those creeps." Aidan grumbled, annoyance written all over his face.

Aria huffed. "What are you saying?! I tried to defend you. You're acting like a brat!"

Just then, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes named Tirion came over, slightly panting. "They all took off. How's Aidan?"

** "**If we hadn't been there, he would have been toast!" Aria said, folding her arms.

"Tirion, I told you I was going easy on them! I don't need you guys making fun of me!" Aidan exclaimed, obviously still frustrated.

"Oh, you're just being sensitive." Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"I am not! You guys don't want to hang out with me because I'm just a dumb orphan…" Aidan mumbled, looking away. He seemed more sad now, and less angry. "If any of our Black Wing friends see you with me, you'll be a couple outcasts just like I am."

"That's nonsense, Rei!" Tirion said, offering a small smile to the white haired boy. "We're gonna be friends forever!"

Aidan was silent for a while, before speaking up again. "Sorry, I guess I was kinda a baby."

Aria let out a giggle. "Yeah, a little. Look, don't worry about it. I'll talk to my dad and he'll take care of those creeps for you."

Aidan shook his head. "No. This is my problem. I'm not going to ask your dad to stop a bunch of bullies. Headmaster Ferdi would be so ashamed of me."

"Okay, but you have to do something." Aria sighed, shaking her head at her childhood friend's stubbornness. Tirion nodded, agreeing with Aria.

"I'm glad you're both feeling resolute, because we are in a dangerous spot," Aidan said, reminding the other two that they were outside town.

Aria gulped, suddenly looking around worriedly. "I've heard there are a lot of monsters around here."

Aidan let out a nervous laugh, trying not to look too concerned. "They're not going to just appear out of nowhere, are they?"

Speak of the devil. As soon as Aidan's words left his lips, several monsters suddenly spawned, making the three friends jump in fear.

"Ah! Run away!" Aria cried, already backing away towards the entrance to Edelstein. She broke off into a run, with Tirion not too far behind.

"These guys are total cream puffs!" Aidan arrogantly smirked, referring to the monsters. He shot a bullet at the nearest monster, who simply got more enraged and took a swipe at Aidan.

"Ah! I can't do this alone! Aria! Tirion! Help me!" Aidan exclaimed, suddenly regretting his choice of not escaping. He looked around frantically, remembering his two friends had smartly ran away. "How am I supposed to fight alone? Forget it! Let's go!"

Aidan immediately ran off, the monster he had provoked still chasing him.

Farther up where the three friends had not noticed, on the balcony of an abandoned building, were two people.

One had a scarlet red hat and an equally red jacket that reach his boots, which almost completely covered a yellow suit and green pants. The eyeglass, as well his white facial hair that included a beard and mustache did not cover up the amusement on his face.

The other was a man wearing a fake bear head, with a strange machine on his back and a gun. "They're a lively bunch."

The old man, whose name was Ferdi, also known as Headmaster Ferdi, chuckled. "It's good to be young."

Why are you having Aidan spend time with all these Black Wing brats? They're only going to end up hating eachother…" the bear headed man, whose name was Checky, grumbled. "He oughtta be raised as a member of the Resistance. You know, get him started early."

Ferdi sighed, stroking his beard. "I want him to know that the enemies we face are people like us. These children are no more fire-breathing monsters than he is. It will make his fight harder, but I hope that it will also temper his ability to understand them."

"It seems cruel…" Checky muttered, checking his gun's ammo. "I hope it works."

**~YEAHTHISWASTHEENDINGOFTHECUTSCENES~**

**Me: How was it? o3o Most of these lines and actions came from Maplestory Live, only the little things like 'stroking his bear' or 'checking his gun' was my additions.**

**Aidan: Isn't my story different from how a Maplestory mechanic starts out?**

**Me: Don't care. Who says stories are the same? And since you're not in the actual game, you could be in the future or past, when things are or were different. Including where the NPCs stand or where the Resistance base is.**

**Aidan: Oh yeah! *Why am I on the website when I'm not in the game anyways…? -_-;***

**Me: Well, hope you liked! The progress of this story will be written as I play the game. So this story might be stopped for a long time when I'm stuck on a part or something. Take note of that -3-**

**Aidan: Well…**

**Me: Read (OBVIOUSLY IF YOU'RE HERE YOU'VE READ THE STORY XD) and review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not! **

_**If you want me to insert an OC of yours, you gotta do something for the selfish me x3 Basically, please submit an OC form and I'll read it, but only if you recommend to me a manga/game/book that I will check out and seems to like! :3 Any OC, as long as it's not a Mary Sue, and they won't be a HUGE part of the story. Tsk, tsk, selfish me, I know… x( If I decide yes, I will PM you and discuss where, when, and how it will appear. Woot! *I feel horrible D:***_

*Insert picture of that girl at Mangahere when your page doesn't load, that one where she's apologizing with a bird next to her*


End file.
